bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ponowne spotkanie Ichigo, Rukii i Shinigami
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 再会、一護とルキアと死神たち | romaji = Saikai, Ichigo to Rukia to Shinigami tachi | numer odcinka = 114 | rozdziały = Rozdział 193, Rozdział 194, Rozdział 195 | arc = Arrancar: Przybycie | poprzedni odcinek = Zapowiedź apokalipsy, atak Arrancarów | następny odcinek = Misja! Shinigami nadchodzą | premieraJa = 7 lutego 2007 | opening = Rolling Star | ending = Sakura Biyori }} Ponowne spotkanie Ichigo, Rukii i Shinigami jest sto czternastym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Arrancarzy opuszczają Karakurę, a do Świata Ludzi przybywa wsparcie z Gotei 13. Opis thumb|190px|left|Ichigo zatrzymuje uderzenie Yammy'ego Ichigo, ratując Inoue, pojawia się z wyciągniętym Zanpakutō między nią i Yammym Llargo. Przeprasza Orihime, że zjawił się tak późno i mówi jej, by nie martwiła się tym, że sama nie jest wystarczająco silna, bo on wszystkim się zajmie. Kurosaki uwalnia Tensę Zangetsu, a Inoue w myślach stwierdza, że jego Bankai różni się od tego, co zapamiętała ze Wzgórza Sōkyoku, bo teraz jego energię duchową odczuwa jako szorstką i przytłaczającą. Ulquiorra Cifer, widząc pomarańczowe włosy i czarny Bankai chłopaka, potwierdza Llargo, że jest on tym, którego szukają. Zadowolony Yammy ma zamiar wbić Kurosakiego w ziemię, ale ten zatrzymuje mieczem jego pięść i pyta, czy to on zranił rękę Sado. Gdy otrzymuje potwierdzenie, odcina prawe ramię Yammy'ego. Ulquiorra w tym czasie analizuje umiejętności i siłę Ichigo i dochodzi do wniosku, że nie jest żadnym zagrożeniem dla Aizena. Yammy wpada w złość i sięga po swoje Zanpakutō, a Kurosaki jest zaskoczony, bo nie zdawał sobie sprawy, z kim walczy. Kiedy traci na chwilę koncentrację, odzywa się jego wewnętrzny Hollow, chcąc przejąć kontrolę. Korzysta z tego Arrancar i atakuje Ichigo. Na pomoc rusza mu Orihime, ale zostaje uderzona przez Yammy'ego i upada nie przytomna. Kurosaki nie jest w stanie jej pomóc, bo sam pada pod serią ciosów wielkiego Arrancara. Ulquiorra, obserwujący walkę, zauważa wahania Reiatsu Ichigo, które momentami przewyższało jego własne, co bardzo go zastanawia. thumb|left|190px|Urahara przybywa z odsieczą thumb|190px|Yoruichi pokonuje Yammy'ego Kiedy Yammy chce ostatecznym ciosem zmiażdżyć ciało chłopaka, jego uderzenie zatrzymuje się na czerwonej tarczy, wytworzonej przez Uraharę. Z nim przybywa także Yoruichi Shihōin, która szybko, używając Hakudy, obezwładnia Llargo i podchodzi do rannej Inoue. Arrancar jednak podnosi się z ziemi i odpala w ich stronę Cero, przekonany, że wykończył przeciwniczkę. Kiedy opada pył okazuje się, że Kisuke ochronił Yoruichi i Orihime, neutralizując Cero atakiem o podobnej sile. Demonstruje moc Benihime, ponownie wystrzeliwując w kierunku Llargo, ale na drodze staje Ulquiorra, blokując uderzenie energii. Następnie Cifer uderza Yammy'ego, po czym wytyka mu jego głupotę, stwierdzając, że Llargo nie jest godnym przeciwnikiem dla Kisuke Urahary i Yoruichi Shihōin. Po tym otwiera Gargantę, a na pytanie Yorichi stwierdza, że dalej mogliby z nimi walczyć, bo zarówno ona, jak Urahara przede wszystkim będą się skupiać na ochronie "śmieci", jak Ulquiorra nazywa pokonanych, Ichigo i Inoue. Stwierdza, że wykonali już zadanie i mogą wrócić do Aizena z informacją, że Shinigami, którym się interesował, to zwykły śmieć, niewarty zabijania. Wieczorem Yoruichi gości w Sklepie Urahary, gdzie pochłania ogromne ilości jedzenia. Po skończonym posiłku rozmawia z Kisuke i przyznaje, że popełniła błąd, nie używając w czasie walki Shunkō, a Arrancarzy okazali się bardziej wymagającymi przeciwnikami, niż oni się tego spodziewali. Z kolei Ichigo leży w swoim pokoju, zupełnie ignorując Kona, cały w bandażach, rozmyślając o tym, że jego wewnętrzny Hollow stał się na tyle silny, by uniemożliwiać mu walkę. Później Kurosaki i Inoue pokazują się w szkole z bandażami i opatrunkami, wzbudzając ciekawość kolegów. Ichigo chce coś powiedzieć do dziewczyny, ale zmienia zdanie. Przypomina sobie, że Orihime obwiniała sama siebie za swoje rany i zapewniała, że nic jej nie jest, prosząc go, by jej nie przepraszał. Kurosaki czuje się bezsilny i zły na siebie, bo nie był wstanie nikogo ochronić i teraz nie może zrobić nic, poza przeprosinami. thumb|190px|left|W szkole pojawia się grupa Hitsugayi thumb|190px|Ichigo rozpoznaje stojącą w oknie Rukię Nazajutrz w szkole pojawia się nietypowa grupa pięciu osób, która wzbudza zainteresowanie innych uczniów, gdyż nowo przybyli bardzo się wyróżniają z tłumu. Odnajdują oni klasę Ichigo i zastają go w środku. Okazuje się, że są to, przybyli jako wsparcie dla Przedstawiciela Shinigami, kapitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya wraz z Renjim Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichiką Ayasegawą i Rangiku Matsumoto. Renji wyjaśnia, że zostali wysłani w związku z przygotowaniami Soul Society do wojny z Arrancarami. Gdy Kurosaki nie rozumie, o kim mówi Shinigami, Abarai pyta, jakim cudem Ichigo nawet nie wie, z kim walczył. W oknie pojawia się postać, która informuje chłopaka, że to Arranarzy spuścili mu kilka dni wcześniej łomot. Ichigo rozpoznaje, że stojąca na parapecie osoba, to Rukia Kuchiki. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Ganju Shiba jest gościem na obiedzie, przyrządzanym przez Retsu Unohanę i Isane Kotetsu. Składniki przynosi Hanatarō Yamada, jednak okazuje się, że zapomniał o głównym składniku. Uspokaja go kapitan Unohana, która wzięła trochę mięsa ze sobą. Jedzą ze smakiem i gdy kończą, Hanatarō pyta, skąd wzięła mięso. Unohana oświadcza, że znalazła je przy bramie wejściowej, co wywołuje załamanie u Ganju, który zdaje sobie sprawę, że właśnie zjedli jego świnię, Bonnie. Występujące postacie Walki * Zimna Wojna (w podsumowaniu) Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Hollowów: * * Techniki Shinigami: * Użyty Fullbring: * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * Bankai: * Pozostałe moce: * * Nawigacja en:Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia and Shinigami es:La reunión de Ichigo, Rukia y los Shinigami id:Reuni, Ichigo dan Rukia dan Shinigami pt-br:Reencontro, Ichigo, Rukia e os Shinigami Kategoria:Odcinki